Leanne
(Reanbell in Japan) is from the game Resonance of Fate (End of Eternity in Japan). She is kindhearted, and after being saved by Zephyr, vows to become stronger (usually after applying a lot of makeup). She tries to get Zephyr to open up, though it usually ends up either getting him slapped or teased at. Profile Leanne was one of the children used in the Zenith experiments in Basel. One of the scientists, Juris, took pity on her due to the guilt of what they had done to the children. She then helped Leanne escape, but Leanne learned of her time of death in Juris' notebook. Wanting to end her life on her own terms, she leaped off a bridge but was saved by Zephyr and both miraculously survived. She then joins Vashyron's PMF Hunter squad shortly after the events, and began developing a relationship with Zephyr. When Cardinal Lagerfeld was about to deal the final blow to Zephyr, she saves him with a single shot. She consoles him and tells him to keep living for her sake. After seeing Sullivan being shot, Leanne was still alive, but Zephyr was in an enraged manner after witnessing his death. After defeating Rowen, it is revealed that Leanne's Quartz was actually in her hand all along, and the miasma finally lifts. Crosspedia Entry A member of the same squad of Hunters as Zephyr. Leanne was condemned to die as part of an experiment into the control of life. She instead decided to take her own life but was saved by Zephyr. Finding in a new way of life in the squad of Hunters that takes her in, she then sets out with Zephyr to uncover the mysteries of the layered tower-city of Basel and to resist her ultimate fate. She bids farewell to her former self, who was nothing but pessimistic about life, and from her new desire to become strong she goes into battle wearing makeup. Although she can sometimes be faint-hearted when faced with a direct threat, she has a brave determination to never become a hindrance to those around her. Gameplay In Project X Zone, Leanne first appears in Chapter 7: The .hackers alongside Zephyr and Lindow Amamiya. In Project X Zone 2 she first appears in Prologue 4: Welcome To The World and reappears in Chapter 14: Renaissance of Fate alongside Zephyr and Vashyron. Leanne uses the same weapons as Zephyr, though she mainly uses Handguns. She also uses Machine guns and Grenades. In Project X Zone 2, she ends off her attack with a Frying Pan. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Solo Attack Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her theme is Irruption (B) in Project X Zone. She shares Zephyr's theme in Project X Zone 2, The Beginning of Eternity. Project X Zone OST - Irruption B|Irruption (B) (Resonance of Fate) The Beginning of Eternity|Beginning of Eternity (Resonance of Fate) Quotes List of Quotes - Zephyr & Leanne List of Quotes - Leanne Gallery Leanne1.jpg|Leanne (Resonance of Fate) PxC19.jpg|Did I wake from a dream? Basel-Battle.jpg|Basel Battle (Project X Zone) resonance-of-fate-4.jpg|Leanne in battle (Resonance of Fate) leanne_2.png|Leanne (Resonance of Fate Cover) 550w_gamingreview_resonanceoffate_2.jpg|Leanne with rose Category:Sega Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters Category:Solo Characters